


Who Said Bad Boys Were Bad

by Valorie818



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valorie818/pseuds/Valorie818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, Nasir is a new student in high school, Agron is already a student there and he is a bad boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New in town

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the annual Spartacus Kink Meme. Prompt: Agron/Nasir, modern/high school AU  
> Nasir is new in town, and Agron a bit of a bad boy.

Nasir walked through the double doors and into the halls of his new school. He hated that his dad got a new job so far away from their previous home. Having to move away from all his friends and away from the city he grew up in was not fun but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

As he moved forward into the big crowd of moving students he didn’t pay attention to his surroundings and he accidently bumped into a girl with blonde hair. The books in her arms fall to the floor and Nasir crouches down to help her pick them up, “I am so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

She laughs, “It’s okay, it’s not every day I get bumped into by a handsome guy.”

Nasir looks down and blushes, “Thanks.”

She sticks out her hand, “My name is Chadara.”

Nasir grasps it, “I am Nasir.”

They finish gathering up her books then stand up, “You must be new here.”

“Yes I am, my parents moved us here because my dad got offered a better job.”

She looks at him with a flirty look on her face, “So I was wondering if maybe you would like to have dinner with me some night.”

Nasir wasn’t use to girls asking him out because at his last school everyone knew that he was gay, but he is not at his old school anymore so now he has to do the whole process again, “Thanks for the offer but I can’t.”

“Why not?”

Nasir sighs, “Because I am gay.”

Chadara's eyes widened, “Oh, I am sorry I didn’t know.”

Nasir cringed on the inside waiting to see what her reaction was, what he didn’t expect was her laughing, “What is so funny?”

She put her hand over her face, “I am so stupid. I thought I was pretty good at being able to tell if someone was gay but I guess I am not.” Chadara pulled her hand away from her face. She smiled at Nasir, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine, it’s just that at my last school I had already come out but now I have to do it all over again.”

“Well I am here for support if you need anything, I can also show you around the school. Do you have your school schedule and locker information, I can help you out with that.” Nasir pulls out his schedule and locker information, he hands it to her. She looks over it, “It looks like we have 4 classes together that will definitely help out. It would be easier for me to show you around without me having to travel back and forth all day. Come on lets head to your locker.”

Nasir follows her up the stairs to the third floor, she walked down the hall and stopped before a locker. Chadara starts to twist the padlock on the door, she tries to pull up the knob but it wouldn’t budge. Then she twists the lock just a little bit and opens the door, “Your combination is off a little bit, it seems to be the norm in this school. Mine was like that my first day and an older student pointed out that trick to me.”

Nasir nods his head, “Yeah it was the same at my school, you would think that they would change the combination if it’s wrong.” Nasir pulls out a pencil and notebook before putting his back pack in the locker.

“So it looks like we have separate for the first class, I will walk you your classroom before I head to mine.” She turns and leaves while he followed her.

//////////////

Throughout the first half of the day Chadara helped him get to his classes and would show were certain places were. They had fifth hour together so that meant they would get to have lunch together. They were walking to the cafeteria when Nasir looked up and saw the most beautiful man he has ever seen leaning against the wall outside the doors to the cafeteria. Nasir checked this guy out; he was wearing black jeans, motorcycle boot, and a white tank top. He had well defined muscles in his arms which makes Nasir’s weak in the knees. This guy was also tall with light brown hair. Nasir hoped this guy would look up at him.

The instant that Nasir thought it the guy looked up and saw Nasir walking, they made eye contact and Nasir saw the most gorgeous green eyes. Nasir could tell that he had a bad streak about him and he tries to not be around bad boys but this one for some reason has a hold of him. The guy smiles at Nasir and winks at him, he blushes and looks down. He could see Chadara in the corner of his eye look at him and then look in the direction of the guy, “You should be careful with him Nasir. He and his group of friends are a bunch of trouble makers.”

“What do they do that is so bad?” Nasir really wanted to know why.

“They get into fights, they go to parties to get drunk, and they also do stupid stunts. Agron and his friends are not good people to be around.”

Nasir looks at Chadara, “His name is Agron?”

She nods her head, “Yes but remember my warning. I wouldn’t want to see you get hurt.”

He looked at Agron one more time before walking through the cafeteria doors, “Don’t worry I don’t want to get myself in trouble. I am just admiring him, he is extremely hot.”

Chadara laughs, “Well I can’t deny that he is not handsome but even if he wasn’t so naughty he wouldn’t be interested in me because he is gay.”

Nasir groaned, “Why did you have to tell me that? Now it’s going to be even harder for me to stay away from him.” He pouted to Chadara who laughed at his face. Soon Nasir started laughing also and continued to get food on his tray.

Throughout the lunch period Nasir couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was looking at him but he didn’t want to look around and discover that his assumption is correct. He was sure that Agron was staring at him but what he told Chadara was correct he didn’t want to be with a troublemaker, no matter how he makes Nasir feel.

By the end of the school day Nasir was ready to go home. All the new sites and sounds of this school were giving him a headache. He walked back to the first floor and was walking down the hallway when he saw Agron at his locker. He pulled out a leather jacket and swung it over his shoulder; he shuts the locker door and walks out. Nasir didn’t know why he felt the need to follow Agron out of the school but he did. He stayed a distance behind Agron trying to not get his attention, when they get outside Nasir stopped at the corner of the building while Agron finished walking to the parking lot. Agron approached a motorcycle and stopped; he took the time to put the jacket on and swung his leg over and sat down. Nasir was mesmerized by Agron's beauty, Nasir was staring at his face when Agron looked up and looked directly into Nasir’s eyes. A blush spread across his cheeks and he so desperately wanted to look away but something, the same thing that made him follow Agron outside, was making him keep eye contact.

Agron's face broke out in a heart breaking smile and winked at Nasir; he put on a pair of sunglasses, his helmet and then kick started his motorcycle. He backed out slowly then tore out of the parking lot, Nasir swore he could see smoke floating in the air.

/////////////////////////

 The next day Nasir showed up to school early so he could have a little peace and quiet from his house but to be truly honest he showed up so that he could watch Agron come to school on that motorcycle. He didn’t know where this obsession came from but there was just something about Agron that pulled him in. Other students started coming in and the parking lot started to fill up. There is a group of people hanging out by the flag pole; they seemed like a big group of friends and by the looks of it some troublemakers. This one guy who was the biggest of them all was trying to climb up the flag pole while all his friends were laughing. A teacher walks up to them and starts to scold them, they looked guilty for awhile but when she left they all started laughing even more.

10 minutes later Agron pulled in to the parking lot and pulled into an available parking spot; he put the kick stand down, pulled his helmet off, and got off the bike. Agron walked over to the group of people that was just trying to climb that flag pole. He was greeted by the guys with clasp of hands and a pound on the back. Nasir shouldn’t have been surprised that he was part of that group.

Nasir was so engrossed in his thoughts and staring at Agron that he practically jumped out of his skin when someone knocked on his car window. He looked over and saw that it was Chadara, he grabbed his bag from the passenger seat and got out of the car, “What were you doing sitting in your car for that long. I have been waving at you trying to get your attention.”

“Sorry I was distracted and I didn’t see you waving at me.” Nasir tried to not blush because he didn’t want to tell her that he was just staring at Agron but she wasn’t fooled.

Chadara squinted at him, “I know what you really were doing, and I saw you staring over at Agron.” She sighs and puts face in her hand, “I already warned you that he was a bad boy and you even agreed with me. Why are you staring at him now like you are interested?”

“I don’t know Chadara. I tried to ignore him the other day but there was something about him that just draws me in, I can’t help it.” Nasir looks over in Agron's direction, “By the way who are those people that he is with?”

Chadara looks over at them, “Well that is his close group of friends, the leader is Spartacus he is the one with the light brown hair and making out this the girl with the long black hair. Her name is Mira and she is Spartacus's girlfriend. The guy that was trying to climb the flag pole is Crixus and his girlfriend is the one standing to the side with her arms crossed, her name is Naevia. Now the couple that are making out heavily on the grass is Gannicus and Saxa, those two really need a hose turned on them.”

“There is a lot of couples among them.”

She shrugged, “Yeah, I don’t see how those girls would want to be with them; they always seem to be in constant trouble.”

Nasir was unsure how to ask this question, “So…so does Agron have a boyfriend?”

Chadara looks at him and the expression on her face tells him that she can see that he is a goner, “As far as I know he is not with anyone.”

Nasir was happy about the news for two reasons, one he was happy that he wasn’t going to have a jealous boyfriend giving him trouble for the way Agron was acting, and two it opened the door for a possibility for them to be together. Nasir smiled at Chadara and started heading into the school or else they would be late.

Throughout that day and… well the rest of the week Nasir saw Agron everywhere and he was always in that same pose as the first time he saw him. Every time Nasir left his class Agron wasn’t too far away leaning on the wall, he always gave Agron a look saying he was also interested but Agron never made the first move. He didn’t want to make the first move because he acts like he is confident on the outside but on the inside he is also shy and plus it would be just romantic for Agron to make the first move.

Finally and I mean FINALLY at the end of the week Nasir was heading to his locker at the end of the day when he looked up and saw Agron leaning against his locker. Agron was looking down the other end of the hallway probably waiting for him, Nasir usually came down that way but after his last class he followed another girl to her locker because she was going to give him her notes. So instead of backtracking he decided to take another route, so when Nasir approached him for the other side Agron looked over and jumped a little. He took a minute to catch his breath, “I thought you were going to be coming from that way.” He pointed at the opposite way Nasir came from.

“Yeah well I had to get some notes from a girl in class so I had to go another way." Nasir paused and looked at agron, "So does that mean you have been watching me to already know my pattern around school.” Nasir was trying to flirt but he never knew if he did it right.

Agron chuckled, “Well you have become an obsession of mine.”

“You have been an obsession to me also.” Nasir closed his eyes; he never meant to say that out loud.

Agron laughed some more, “Well I am glad that the feeling is mutual.” He stuck his hand out, “My name is Agron; you probably already know that but I don’t have the pleasure of knowing your name.”

Nasir took his hand, “I am Nasir. How did you know that I already knew your name?”

“Well I know that you are friends with Chadara and she knows to who I am. Besides I am sure that she tried to warn you to say away from me.”

Nasir looked confused, “Why would you think that she warned me about you?”

Agron shrugged, “Well her friend use to date my friend and she also tried to warn her to stay away from him.”

Nasir nodded his understanding and pushed Agron out of the way so he could get into his locker. Agron chuckled and leaned on the locker next to his, he must really like that pose because he seems to do it all the time. When Nasir had everything he needed for homework he closed his locker and mirrored Agron's pose, “Why do you keep doing that?”

Now Agron looked confused, “Doing what?”

“Leaning against the locker like that; posing like the first time I saw you.”

Agron looked down at himself then stood straight up, “I do that all the time it’s just a natural pose for me I guess.” When he looked at Nasir he had a twinkle in his eye, “Why does it matter to you? Does it make you weak in the knees to see me like that?”

“NO!!” Nasir said that a little too loud and a little too fast he could tell that Agron didn’t believe him.

“Do you want to walk me out to my motorcycle?”

Recovering from his little outburst he nods his head and follows Agron out. They don’t say anything to each other until they reach his motorcycle. Agron gets on the motorcycle and looks at Nasir, “Do you want to come to a party with me tonight?”

Nasir wasn’t sure if he wanted to go, he didn’t want to get in trouble with his parents but he also wanted to get to know this tall handsome stranger, “Sure that sounds great. Could you give me an address so I can find it later.”

“How about I pick you up about 5, does that sound good?”

“Yeah that is okay but you can’t pick me up at my house because my parents would freak out if I got on a motorcycle. Just meet me at the corner, I will be waiting there for you.” Nasir gave Agron his address then looked him in the eyes, he really wanted to kiss him but he was afraid that it was too soon.

“Well I have to go now, I will see you at 5, right?” Agron put on his helmet and flipped up the visor he Nasir could see his eyes.

Seeing only his eyes made Nasir’s stomach flip, “Yeah I will see you at 5.”

Agron nodded his head then kick started the bike, Nasir got out of the way as Agron backed up and left the parking lot. Nasir had a huge smile on his face as he walked to his car.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

At about five Agron pulled up to the corner that Nasir was waiting at; he stopped and took off the helmet. He gave Nasir the once over and let out a whistle, “You are one good looking guy.”

Nasir blushed and then walked over the Agron, he handed him an extra helmet and indicated that Nasir sit down behind him. Nasir put the helmet on and nervously got on the bike behind Agron, “You are going to drive safe right?”

Agron looked over his shoulder at Nasir, “Why, are you scared?”

“Yes very much.” Nasir nodded his head vigorously.

“Don’t worry I am an excellent driver.” Agron winked at Nasir and then put on his helmet; Nasir wrapped his arms around him and held on tight as Agron drove off. Agron was definitely a good driver but he still sped and did a lot of maneuvering in traffic. When they arrived at the party Nasir couldn’t be happier to be off that bike.

After Agron got off he approached Nasir and when he was close enough Nasir smacked him in the arm. Agron looked shocked, “What was that for?”

“I practically had a heart attack coming here because you were speeding and weaving through traffic.” Nasir breathed heavily through his nose really pissed at Agron.

“I said I was a good driver.” He still looked shocked and confused.

Nasir wanted to smack him again, “I know that but you also knew that I was nervous about being on the bike and you still drove like you probably do when you are by yourself.”

Agron's face softened and he looked guilty, “Sorry about that but I was just trying to give you a good time. I guess we have a different opinion on what is a good time.”

Nasir huffed he wanted to stay mad but it was hard when Agron made a good point. They still barely know each other so they had to work at getting to know one another, “I guess you are right." Nasir looked around, "We should probably go inside.”

Finally a smile came back to Agron's face and he headed up the walk way to the front door, he rang the door bell and waited for them to answer. The door opened and at first Nasir didn’t recognize the guy who answered but then he remembered that he was the guy who was trying to climb the flag pole earlier. For the life of him he couldn’t remember the name Chadara gave him earlier but he didn’t have to wait long because Agron grimaced at him, “What are you doing here Crixus; I thought you had to go to a family thing.” Agron used air quotes when he said “family thing”.

Crixus scowled at Agron, “Well stupid I skipped it because I told my parents I didn’t want to go so I snuck out my window.”

“Whatever.” Agron moved forward but Crixus didn’t move out of the way, “Step aside Crixus before you leave here with a broken nose.”

“Well if that happened then you would have to be carried out of here because your legs would have been broken.” He scowled even further but then he turned and left leaving them to close the door behind them.

They made their way to the kitchen, “Do you want a beer?”

“No I don’t like the taste of alcohol; I will take a soda though.” Nasir looked around the kitchen; it looked a lot like his old kitchen.

Agron turned around after shutting the fridge and handed Nasir a soda while he opened a bottle of beer. He took a big drink and looked Nasir in the eyes, “You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen.” Nasir blushed again but keeping eye contact with Agron, he slowly moved closer to Nasir and placed his hand on his cheek. He slowly leaned down and captured Nasir’s lips in a breathless kiss. Nasir hesitantly kisses him back and he swore that fireworks lit up in his head. He had been kissed before but this kiss was different, heat spread throughout his body. They kiss more desperately and it wasn’t until he heard people making rude comments or whistling when they pulled apart. Agron glared at them then flipped them off; he took Nasir’s hand and led them to the back yard.

Nasir was dreamily thinking that nothing could ruin his mood after that kiss but he was wrong. A few hours later Agron was getting pretty drunk, he and his friends were doing stupid tricks and daring each other to do stupid things. The more he saw how Agron was the more uncomfortable he got, after Agron had walked across the pool on a flimsy wooden board he came back to Nasir with a sloppy smile on his face. He couldn’t stand up straight and he wobbled to the side trying to catch his balance, Nasir had to steady him or else he would fall over. For someone as drunk as Agron he can talk normally and not slurred like most drunk people.

Agron tried to look straight into Nasir eyes but he had a hard time focusing, “You are… the most beau… beauti… pretty man I have ever seen. Have I told you that yet?”

Nasir replied tight lipped, “Yes you have.” Nasir looked around him and realized that this wasn’t really his scene. “I think I am going to go now Agron, I need to get back home.”

Agron shook his head but then had to stop because he almost fell over, “No, don’t go Nasir. I need you here.”

“I am sorry Agron but I don’t want to be here anymore.” Nasir pulled out his cell phone and called a cab.

When he got off Agron looked determined, “You don’t have to take a cab, I can drive you home.”

Nasir shook his head, “No Agron you are not driving me home and you are also not driving yourself home. Give me your keys.”

Now Agron was even more confused, “Why should I give you my keys?”

“Because you are drunk and I am not having you die or accidently injure yourself on your bike.” Nasir was going to be stubborn; he stuck his hand out waiting for Agron to hand him the keys. They stared at each other waiting for the other to give up but then Agron gave up and gave the keys to Nasir, “I also want your phone.”

“Why do you need my phone now?” Agron practically whined as he pulled out his phone and handed it to Nasir. He took the phone and added his number, then texted himself so that he could text Agron and tell him when and where to pick up his keys. Nasir handed his phone to Agron and then turned to leave; he didn’t look back because after tonight he didn’t want to have anything to do with Agron anymore.

*To Be Continued*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartacus Kink Meme prompt: Agron/Nasir, modern/high school AU Nasir is new in town, and Agron a bit of a bad!boy.

Agron woke up face down on the ground; he was trying to remember where he was and why he was outside in the first place. He rolled over on his back and some of his memories but not all of them from the night before came back. He groaned when he remembered how Nasir looked before he left, he was angry and uncomfortable. Agron sat up and noticed Spartacus walking around with a trash bag picking up the mess around the backyard; he looked just as crappy as Agron was feeling.

Agron stood up and had to pause for a minute so he wouldn’t fall over, he had a pounding headache but once his balance was in check he walked over to Spartacus, “Hey man, what’s going on?”

Spartacus looked up, “Well I am trying to pick up this trash before my parents get here, do you think you can help?”

“Yeah I can, let me go inside and grab a bag.”

Agron turned and was heading into the house when Spartacus's voice stopped him, “By the way where is your shirt?”

“Huh?” Agron looked down and saw that his shirt was gone. “I have no idea where my shirt went; maybe we will find while we are cleaning up.” Once Agron found a bag he came back outside, he finally looked around the yard and saw how big of a mess it was, “What did we do last night?”

“I have no idea, last night was kind of a blur for me but I am sure we had an awesome night,” Spartacus was smirk and brought his fist up so Agron could pound their fists together.

“Yeah I am sure it was an awesome night.” Agron knew he sounded a little disappointed and Spartacus picked up on that.

Spartacus came over and laid a hand on Agron's shoulder, “Hey man, what’s wrong I thought you enjoyed the party last night.”

Agron shrugged his shoulders, “I was enjoying it but then Nasir left and I felt like it went downhill after that.”

“Nasir is the guy you brought to the party last night, right? I thought you barley knew him, why are you so upset about it.”

Agron shrugged off Spartacus's hand and took a few steps away, “I don’t know why I am acting like this. I do think that Nasir is a very beautiful man and I shouldn’t have these very deep feelings for him but last night we kissed; it was the most amazing kiss and something inside me stirred.”

“Aww Agron is in love.” Spartacus mocked him.

Now Agron was pissed he turned around and shoved Spartacus, “Shut up you idiot or I will leave you here to clean this place up by yourself.”

Spartacus raised his hands in surrender, “Sorry man, I was just messing with you.”

Agron's anger deflated, “It’s okay man, I am sorry for snapping on you like that but you have to understand that what I feel for him is the same as you and Crixus feel about your girlfriends.”

“Yeah I guess you are right I would be pissed if you did that to me,” Spartacus looked around the yard and sighed heavily, “we might as well start cleaning up this place”

Agron and Spartacus slowly picked up the house and made sure everything was put back into place. They did eventually find Agron's shirt, he was picking up some beer cans when Spartacus called over, “Hey Agron I think I found your shirt.”

Agron ran over to where Spartacus was, “Where is it?” Spartacus pointed to the ground; Agron looked down and saw his shirt was ripped to shreds. He groaned, “What happened to it?” Agron scanned through his hazy memories. It took a little while but Agron finally remembered that he and Spartacus where playing tug of war with Spartacus's dog Sparky. They ran out of toys to use so they used his shirt. He barely remembers doing that and now he has to borrow one of Spartacus's shirts which he hates because he is bigger than Spartacus.

After a few hours everything was put back where it belonged and the trash was put in different trash cans throughout the neighborhood so that Spartacus's parents won’t be suspicious. Agron was about ready to call a cab when he got a text from Nasir _, I have a few hours available to meet you at the lake to give you your keys back_.

Agron replies back, _Yeah I will be there in about 45 minutes._ He hits send and looks at Spartacus, “Could you give me a ride to the lake Nasir is going to give my keys to me there.”

Spartacus sighs, “Fine but only because you helped me pick up this place.” It takes them several minutes to put Agron's motorcycle in the trunk of Spartacus's truck.

When they get to the lake Agron can see Nasir standing with his back to them, he hops out of the truck, “Could you wait here until I get my keys?” Spartacus nods his head in confirmation and Agron closed the distance between Nasir and him.

The stiffening of Nasir body told Agron that he was aware that Agron was there; “So how is your head Agron?”

Agron cringed at that question, “Not doing so well but it’s nothing that some pain killers can’t help with.” He stared at the back of Nasir’s head silently asking him to turn around. When he didn’t Agron tried to keep the conversation going, “So why did you leave last night? I thought you were enjoying yourself there at the beginning, what happened?”

Finally Nasir turned around, “You really want to know why?”

“Yeah I do.”

“Yes I did enjoy it at first but you got really drunk Agron and were doing stupid stunts while you were drunk. Those stupid stunts you pulled could have killed a sober man but it was worse because you were drunk and your ability to focus was very dull. I don’t mind going to parties but last night I was I was in a constant state of panic because you were doing dangerous things and I didn’t want to take you to the hospital.” Nasir let out a frustrated breath and looked away from Agron.

It sounded like there was more to the reason why Nasir left and he wanted push him into telling him what it was, “I know there is a whole other reason for you leaving last night.” Agron stepped closer and put his hand on his shoulder, “Please tell me.”

Nasir pushed his hand off his shoulder and moved away from Agron, “Yes there is more I was already starting to fall for you but I didn’t like seeing you take those risks and being drunk.” Nasir turned back to the lake and dug a hand in his pocket. He pulled out Agron's keys and tossed it over his shoulder not looking to see if Agron caught it. Agron had to rush forward to catch them before they fell on the sand.

Agron was nervous now and he really needed a cigarette, he pulled out one and lit it up. He took a long drag and let it out slowly, Nasir looked over his shoulder but then turned about to look at the lake, “This is a smoke free beach, you know that right?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I know that but I don’t care. No one is here besides you and me.”

“That is the kind of attitude that made up my mind about not seeing you anymore.”

That got Agron's attention, “What do you mean? You don’t want to try and be with me now?”

Nasir swung around with an incredulous look on his face, “You really think that I would want to be with you when you have no regard for other people besides yourself. Like when you picked me up you didn’t think that how you drive would upset me, then you got really drunk even though you were my ride, and now you are smoking at a place that is a smoke free zone.” Nasir puts his face in his hand and shakes his head. “I am going to go now; I don’t want to deal with this anymore.”

Nasir started walking away and Agron couldn’t let him leave like this; he reached out and grabbed Nasir’s arm, “Please wait, I promise to be better about not being selfish and I will stop whatever it is you want me to stop.”

Nasir ripped his arm out of Agron's hold, “Really? Could you really stop drinking or stop smoking? Could you stop speeding on your motorcycle and also stop doing stupid stunts? Would you really be able to stop doing all of that?” The silence from Agron gave Nasir his answer, “I didn’t think so.”

Nasir turned back around and headed towards a small blue car, “Nasir wait I promise I will stop all of that if you just give me a chance.”

Nasir didn’t stop walking he just yelled over his shoulder, “You answered to late Agron, you hesitated which means you are not able to commit to that promise.” Nasir got into his car and drove off.

Agron let out a frustrated growl he dropped his cigarette and squished under his shoe. He started walking away but a small voice in his head, which sounded suspiciously like Nasir, told him to throw the cigarette away. Agron walked back, picked up the cigarette and threw it away.

After getting his motorcycle down from the truck Agron grunted a thank you to Spartacus and then took off. He was driving fast and weaving through traffic because he just wanted to get home and sleep in his bed. He needed some rest so he can figure out what do next about Nasir. It felt like there was this ache in his chest that longs for Nasir but he wants nothing to do with Agron. He finally gets home and crashes on his bed.

//////////////

Several hours later Agron wakes up and he feels a whole lot better. His is still a little hung-over but headache is gone which means he can think more about this situation. He goes to the window opens it up and lights a cigarette. His father, Mr. Oliver Petersen, doesn’t pay much attention to him these days but he would blow up at Agron if he smoked in the house. He thought for hours about what to do about Nasir but the only solution he could think of at the moment was that he needs to start caring about other people’s feelings.

He knew it was going to be hard because he was so use to care only for himself; maybe he did learn something from Oliver after all. He remembers that I didn’t use to be like this that their lives were perfect until the event that ripped his family apart. Now he has to live with Oliver who cares more for his job then his son.

His anger was starting to build which usually causes him to want to start drinking but he was still a little messed up from last night. He was about ready to just give in and get a drink but Oliver pulled in the driveway. Agron sighed and put out his cigarette; he left the window open and sprayed Febreze around his room, he also turned on the automatic dispenser to spray every 10 seconds. He walked down stairs as Oliver walks in the house talking on his cell phone, Agron followed him to the kitchen wanting to try and have a conversation with him. He doesn’t know why he still even tries to talk to him because it always turns out the same way.

Oliver turned on his laptop after he ended the call and went right to work on the computer, this is as good a time as any to talk to Oliver, “So dad how was work today?” Agron only called him Oliver to everyone even himself but never to his face, he hated using that term of endearment on him but Oliver would beat him if he didn’t use it. When Oliver didn’t respond after awhile Agron concluded that Oliver probably didn’t hear him so he repeated himself, “So dad how was work today?”

“Huh, what did you say son?”

“I asked you how was your day?” Agron sighed; it always started out this way.

He was still working on the computer, “Oh it was fine.”

Agron wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of this situation; Oliver didn’t even ask him how his day was but he still pushed forward still hoping to get his old dad back, “So I went to a party last night with a guy. He is extremely hot and I kissed him which was the best kiss I have ever gotten from anyone before. I got drunk and acted stupid in front of him; now he hates me but I will try my best to be a better person and hopefully I can win him back.”

Still distracted by the computer Oliver absently nodded his head, “That sounds great son.”

“Oh and by the way I have decided to take up cannibalism and because a serial murderer.” He hoped that got through to him but of course it didn’t.

“Mmhmm that sounds nice.”

Agron sighed angrily and fantasized about throwing something hard at the back of Oliver’s head. It took several deep breaths for him to calm down enough to leave the room he didn’t even announce it to him because Agron knew that Oliver wouldn’t have heard him anyways. He got to his room and dug out the bottle of Vodka out from under his bed and start drinking. He was trying to dull down all the voices in his head telling him he is worthless and that he isn’t important enough for Oliver’s attention.

After several big drinks on an empty stomach he got really drunk, he was sitting there enjoying his drunken state when all of a sudden Nasir appeared before him. He felt ashamed to be caught like this in front of Nasir after he promised him he wasn’t going to get drunk anymore, “I am sorry Nasir I can’t help it when he makes me feel like this.” Agron sighed, “Maybe I don’t deserve you after all; I can’t stop being the person that I am.” Agron reached out to touch Nasir but he only touched air he was confused at first but then the image of Nasir before him disappeared. “Huh, I must have been hallucinating.” Agron thought right before he passed out.

*To Be Continued*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I want to apologize to people about how fast that chapter was and then how slow this chapter was. like I had said before I was going to make it a one shot but then decided against in but I didn't edit it like I should have so that is why the first chapter went by fast. so I am sorry for the different speeds of these chapters but I hope you can now enjoy a slower drawn out story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir has a tantrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this new way of writing that I am trying to do so I am going to have to refine what I am doing and make better chapters later. this story is also shorter because of that so hopefully a longer chapter next time.

Nasir found it really hard to leave Agron at the lake like that but when he lit that cigarette it reminded him so much of Justin, no wonder he was so drawn to Agron. How could he not see the resemblance, it was like they could be twins. He didn’t want to have to deal with the heart ache again and he could feel that he was falling for Agron. Nasir had to get out now or it would be too late. When Agron paused after he asked him to stop all that it gave Nasir the opportunity to use that as a real excuse for leaving.

Yes he does want Agron to stop doing all of that but he also doesn’t want to be the type of boyfriend to force his significant other to change for him. He wants Agron to change for himself because that is a better cause to stop then to stop for someone else. But the further he drove away from Agron the bigger the hole in his chest got. He knew that this was starting to happen and that is why he needed to end it right then.

Nasir hadn’t really thought about Justin in a very long time and the memories started flooding back. Slowly the road in front of him became harder and harder to see because tears were starting to roll down his cheek making everything blurry. He wasn’t sure if the tears were for Justin or Agron or for them both, he didn’t know all that he knew was that he was in a lot of pain. Nasir pulled to the side of the road because it became too dangerous to drive. He let out a heart wrenching sob, he hadn’t cried this hard on over a year. The pain in his chest was making it hard to breath and he felt like he was drowning in memories of the past and the present. He banged on the steering wheel until his hand and arm were numb but it wasn’t enough.

He needed to vent but he couldn’t do it in the car so he composed himself enough to drive; he drove to a wooded picnic area that was deserted. When he gets there he jumps out of his car and walked a short distance in the woods, the anger and rage built up inside of him. Nasir grabbed a stick and threw it further into the woods while he screamed, “Why Justin? Why did you leave me?” He kicked and screamed letting out all the tension that had slowly been building up inside him; finally exhaustion over took him and he sunk to the ground. Nasir didn’t even know that he started crying again until he had to wipe his face, “Why did you leave me here alone? Why?” Nasir broke down in sobs again and wrapped his arms around his legs; he laid his head down on his knees silently crying.

/////////////

An hour later, Nasir got back in his car and headed home. He had a lot of things to think about like Agron and what he is going to do. Even after his little tantrum in the forest he still couldn’t get Agron out of his thoughts. He had come to the decision to become friends with him but they can’t be in a relationship. When school starts again on Monday Nasir was going to tell Agron his decision and ask if he would want to be friends. Nasir wasn’t even sure if Agron was going to listen to him after the way he left earlier today but Nasir was determined to get him to listen.

/////////////////

Monday morning came and Nasir made sure he was there early so that he could talk to Agron before school started. Nasir waited until Agron pulled into the parking lot and parked in a spot before he got out. He approached Agron and softly greeted him, “Hey Agron.”

Agron swung around and faced Nasir with a look of shock but then he recovered himself putting on a neutral mask, “Did you come over here to tell me more about how I don’t deserve you?”

“I never said you didn’t deserve me I just don’t want to be with someone who does all that.” As the words left his mouth he realized that it did sound like he was saying that he was better than him. Agron shook his head in anger and turned to leave, “Agron wait.” He grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving; Agron paused but didn’t pull away from Nasir’s grip, “I came over here so I could ask you if we could at least be friends.”

Agron didn’t answer for awhile and Nasir thought that it was too late now but finally Agron looked over at him, “I will have to think about it.” He pulled his arm out of Nasir’s hold and walked away.

Nasir took a deep breath, it wasn’t a complete yes but it also wasn’t a complete no either. He was feeling a little better about the whole situation; he walked into the school building with a little skip in his step.

//////////////

At the end of the school day Nasir was walking to his car with his head down, the sun was extremely bright out and he forgot to bring his sunglasses. He was 10 feet from his car when he finally looked up and saw Agron leaning against it. Nasir was so startled that he took a step back; he didn’t expect to hear Agron's answer that soon. Of course he wasn’t sure if that was exactly what Agron was about to do but he assumed that Agron wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t going to answer. Nasir walked closer and leaned against the car next to Agron, “So have you come up with an answer?”

Agron nodded his head, “Yeah, think it would be nice to be your friend. I have seen how you interact with people and it would like to be a part of that. Besides I think we would be great friends.”

“That sounds great; to be honest I was a little uncertain that you wouldn’t want to after what happened on Saturday.”

“It doesn’t matter, you made your intentions clear besides maybe we are just meant to be friends.” Agron shrugged his shoulder and stepped away from Nasir’s car, “Well I have to go now I am meeting up with the boys tonight and I have to get ready.”

Nasir calls out to Agron as he is walking away, “Thanks for accepting me as a friend.”

Agron turned around and walked backward, “No problem.” He turned back around and waved over his shoulder as he approached his motorcycle.

Nasir smiled and got in the car; he turned on his engine and left the parking lot feeling better about everything.

*To Be Continued*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write angst or very sad moments but I did my best I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron start to woo Nasir

Agron threw the empty beer can towards the trash can but he missed, “See how pathetic I am? I can’t even make it into the trash can.” He had been complaining to Spartacus and Crixus for the last hour. He was glad that at least he was friends with Nasir but he wasn’t fully satisfied. Spartacus could tell that Agron was stressing out and so he offered Agron to have some beer and to talk. Agron agreed but when he showed up at their usual drinking spot he saw that Crixus was there too. He hadn’t expected that and didn’t like the fact that he was there but he kept his mouth shut.

Crixus took a drink of his beer, “You need to quit crying like a little baby. It’s really starting to get on my nerves.”

Agron was fast as he lunged forward and smacked Crixus in the head, “I don’t care what you think I don’t even want you here.”

The death stare Crixus gave Agron told him that he was about ready to attack him, he prepared for an attack but Spartacus stepped in, “You two need to stop this right now.” He turned and pointed to Crixus, “I invited you here only to help out Agron not to insult him.” Spartacus turned to Agron, “You need to stop having this little pity party and ignore what Crixus says. He only says stuff to piss you off; you guys are like siblings that way.” Spartacus sat back down and looked at Agron, “How about we help you get Nasir to come back to you?”

Agron scoffed, “How are we going to do that?”

“By wooing him, we could put love letters in his locker or put flowers in there, whatever we choose to put in there. Of course we would make sure it says secret admirer so that Nasir doesn’t know it’s you.”

“He is going to think that it’s me because he knows I am interested in him.” Agron liked the idea but it’s not going to work if Nasir knows that it’s him.

Spartacus pointed at himself and Crixus, “That is where we come in; you’ll make sure that he is with you between when he goes to his locker and then when he goes back to his locker. That way he has seen you with him the whole time and he can’t suspect you.”

Now Agron was getting it, “So you guys are going to put stuff in his locker for me to help make me look innocent when I am really not?”

“Exactly now you just need to start writing letters and buying for whatever you want to give him as gifts.”

Agron nodded his head, “I can do that.

Crixus was quiet during this whole exchange but he finally spoke up, “We are also going to keep with between us. We have a reputation to hold and we don’t want people to think we are a bunch of women.”

Spartacus fist bumped Crixus, “Of course we are going to keep this a secret like Crixus said. We don’t want people to think that we are soft.”

“I totally agree.” Agron took another drink of his beer, he was really hopeful now.

//////////////

The next day at school Agron gave Spartacus a letter and a gift that he bought before he came to school, “This is the first item; I think it would be best to do this at lunchtime. I can make sure he goes to his locker before and after lunch.”

“Okay that sounds like a plan.” Spartacus takes the letter and puts it in his pocket along with Agron's gift.

Agron bit his nail, which he hasn’t done since he was a kid, “Do you really think this is going to work?”

Spartacus patted Agron on the shoulder, “I don’t know all we can do is just be hopeful.” He patted Agron's shoulder one more time before heading off to class. Agron stood there a moment taking it all in, he could possible win Nasir’s love for him. He hit the lockers next to him in excitement before he turned and headed to his class.

///////////

Nasir was a little excited to see Agron, they have been friends for about a week now and it seems to be going well. He wasn’t sure how things would work out after he asked Agron to be friends but it turned out so well. Nasir was smiling about much this was working out; he was stepping out of his classroom to go to lunch when he almost ran into Agron, “Oh sorry I didn’t see you there.”

Agron laughed, “It’s fine. Hey do you want do you want to go to lunch together?”

Nasir smiled up at Agron, “Sure let me go put these books in my locker first.”

“Okay sounds good to me.” Agron walked along side of Nasir as he was heading to his locker. They made it to Nasir’s locker and he put his books in. He shut the locker door and they headed to the lunchroom, Agron turned to him as they were walking,  “So how have you been since yesterday?”

“I’m good just preparing for a test in history class. This one is half our grade so I really need to study.” Nasir looked at Agron, “Did you want to help me study tomorrow night; I’m going to need the extra help.”

“Okay I’m game. Where do you want to meet?”

Nasir thought about it and the only place that would create a relaxed mood was a coffee shop, “How about we meet up at Max’s coffee shop, that way we can supply ourselves with a lot of coffee to keep us focused.”

Agron smiled at Nasir, “Okay that sounds good to me.” Agron started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Nasir was completely clueless about what was making him laugh.

“I was just wondering what you look like when you are high on caffeine.”

Nasir laughed, “I don’t think you want to see that. I get a little weird and start doing things that might freak you out.”

“Are you kidding me I would love to see that? It would be nice to see a crazy side of you because everybody has them.”

“I am sure we all do.” They finally reached the lunchroom and got their food. Nasir and Agron sat down at a table together by themselves. He would like to have Chadara sit with him but she refused to be anywhere near Agron and Nasir wasn’t able to be rid Agron like she wants him to.

Agron's head snapped toward Nasir, “Oh crap I forgot to tell you about this but there is this band coming into town at the end of this week and I was wondering if you wanted to go?”

Nasir thought a concert sounded fun, “Which band is that?”

He shrugged his shoulder, “It’s some new band but I have heard that they are very good so I wanted to check it out.”

“Okay well let me know where to get tickets.”

“Well I already have 2 tickets. One was for me and the other was for Spartacus but he is going to be out of town with his parents so I have one extra ticket.” Agron dug into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of tickets. He handed one to Nasir, “Here keep this with you and I will meet you at the concert at 4 that day.”

Nasir waved the ticket, “Well thanks for giving me this, I will just put in my wallet for safe keeping.” He dug out his wallet and slid the ticket inside before putting his wallet back in his pocket.

They lapsed back into conversation until the end of lunchtime. When they threw away their garbage they headed back to Nasir’s locker to get his stuff. Once Nasir got to his locker and opened it up; he saw that something was attached to the inside of his door. There were two envelops that were tied to a string which was taped to the outside of his door. He removed the string from his door and untied the two envelops; one of them was flat while the other had something in it besides paper. Nasir looked toward Agron, “Did you do this?”

He raised his hands in surrender, “When would I have been able to do that? We have been together this whole time.”

Nasir didn’t think about that, “Oh right, sorry for getting after you.” He looked back at the two envelops and slowly opened one. Inside was a piece of paper, he pulled it out and opened it to read it, _“Dear Nasir, I think you are the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes upon. Your long black hair makes me want to run my fingers through it. I hope one day you and I could be together. I hope that you like the little gift I sent you. Have a lovely day Nasir. – Sincerely, your secret admirer”_

Nasir had no idea how to react to this, he was flattered but then he was also a little suspicious. This could be a creep wanting to get him alone. Agron cleared his throat which startled Nasir out of his thoughts, “So who is it from?”

He showed the letter to Agron, “It just says that it’s from a secret admirer.” Nasir could see that Agron looked a little angry, “Why do you look mad all of a sudden?”

“I’m not mad, I’m really not.” Agron's jaw clenched, “Well I am going to head to class now.” He turned around and was down the hall before Nasir knew what happened.

The only thing Nasir could come up with was that he was jealous. The little flair of triumph of that knowledge settled in his stomach and it confused him. He was only supposed to care for Agron as a friend but the thought that Agron was jealous made his stomach flip. When he put the letter in his locker he suddenly remembered that there was another envelop. He quickly opened the other envelop and inside was a leather braided bracelet. It was an awesome bracelet and he loved it because it matched the necklace that he wore sometimes. Nasir smiled as he put it on, he just loved how it looked.

The sound of the bell made him hurry up and get his stuff so he could get to class. He slammed the locker and practically ran to his next class.

///////////

The next day Nasir got another letter and gift. He dragged Agron with him even though he complained about it. Nasir was still fighting his feelings for Agron so that was the main reason why he dragged Agron with him. He wanted Agron to think that he was over him and was interested in someone else. Plus this guy might be able to help him get over Agron.

Opened his locker and saw two more envelops, inside one of them was basketball tickets and the other was a letter, it said _, “The way the sun hits your hair it gives you a halo which matches perfectly with you because you are an angel. Everything about you makes you such a lively person like your laughter makes me want to laugh too.”_

Finally on Wednesday Nasir was getting tired of not seeing this mystery person and Agron was nowhere in sight so he decided to sneak out of the lunchroom. He quietly walked down the hallway; he didn’t want to alert a teacher that he was in the hallway when he was supposed to be in the lunchroom. Nasir made it to his hallway and peeked around the corner; what he saw made him so mad. Agron was at his locker taping the string to the outside of his locker, “What the hell do you think you are doing Agron?”

Agron swung around and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He tried to open his mouth to speak but nothing came out. After a few more tries he finally spoke, “I am your secret admirer.”

Nasir marched forward, “I thought I told you that this can’t happen. Why didn’t you listen to me?”

Agron sighed angrily, “I didn’t listen because it’s too hard being just your friend Nasir. I want to be more so badly but you didn’t want that. After first I was just going to go on being tortured like that but then my friends decided to help me out. They put the stuff in your locker for me so that I would look innocent in your eyes.”

Nasir put his hand on his hip, “Then why didn’t you friends help you out today?”

“Crixus is sick and Spartacus went somewhere with his parents. I wanted you to get something every day so I decided to do it today.”

Now Nasir was confused, “So why did you act all jealous when you saw the stuff in my locker?”

“I did that so you wouldn’t think it was me and that I wasn’t happy about it. I got all that stuff for you and wrote those letters so that I could express what I felt for you.” Agron looked Nasir in the eye, “Can you tell me that those letters and gifts didn’t make you feel good inside?”

Nasir knew he couldn’t say that because he did like getting that stuff. Plus realizing that all of this was done by Agron was very sweet and it made Nasir see a totally different side of Agron, “I can’t say that Agron because I did like the stuff but that doesn’t excuse you from going behind my back. I have good reasons for not being with you.”

Agron stepped closer to Nasir to the point that they were only a few inches apart, “What reasons are those? Are they the same ones you said about me having to stop doing all the bad stuff I do or is there more? I need more reasons than that Nasir because I like you so much that it hurts,” Agron pointed to his chest, “It hurts right here and the more I hang out with you the worse it gets.”

Nasir wasn’t sure how to feel about these confessions; it was almost like Agron loved him. The thoughts in his head were confusing him, part of him was begging him to make the step forward to kiss Agron while the other part of him wanted to run away and hide. His breath started to become heavier when the first part of him was starting to win.

Agron placed his hand on Nasir’s cheek, “Please talk to me Nasir.”

The feel of Agron's hand on his cheek broke all his restraint; he grabbed the back of Agron's neck and pulled him forward. He brought their mouths together and hungrily kissed his lips. Agron stayed frozen for a little while before he let out a sigh and started kissing Nasir back just as passionately. Nasir moved his hands all over Agron while he devoured his mouth; he was even letting out little whimpers.

He was trying to understand why he was just friends with Agron but his mind was coming up with a blank. The kiss felt so good that I made his toes curl. Agron pulled away for a second to sigh Nasir’s name before going back to kissing him but hearing his name like that made him feel like he had a bucket of ice water dumped on him. He pushed Agron away from him and brought is hand to his mouth. Nasir had no idea what came over him, he looked at Agron and saw that he was just as affected by the kiss. He started to panic, he didn’t want this to happen again. Nasir took off running down the hall; he had to get out of there now. He had to get away from the pain and emotions from the past.

*To Be Continued*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Nasir and Agron have a story to tell

Nasir made it 20 feet outside the school doors before Agron caught up with him and grabbed his arm, “You can’t just kiss me like that then take off without explaining what just happened.”

He pulled his arm out of Agron's grasp and stared at Agron with so much anger, “You don’t get to tell me what you do. You are not my father so please just leave me alone.”

He turned back around and tried heading to his car but he was stopped again by Agron, “I am not trying to be your father but I think that it’s unfair for you to kiss me like that and then run out on me.”

“It is your fault that you manipulated the situation so that you got what you wanted.”

Agron looked at Nasir in shock, “I didn’t manipulate anything; I was just trying to woo you and maybe get you to see that I am not such a bad guy.”

Nasir turns and faces away from Agron, “I told you that I just wanted to be friends.”

“But by the way you just kissed me back there proves that you want to be more than friends.”

“Like I said before you manipulated the situation.” Nasir continued to look off into the distance.

Agron growled, “Will you stop saying that. I didn’t try to manipulate you or anything else. I was just trying to express the way I feel for you and you are taking offense to it.”

Nasir sighed, “I also told you that it wasn’t going to be good if we were together.”

“I remember all that you said at the beach but I can’t help how I feel.” Agron grabbed his arm and pulled Nasir around, “I like you a lot, a whole lot more than I have ever liked anyone before and I wasn’t completely satisfied that we were just friends. I also know that you like me even though you don’t want to admit it.”

Nasir was about ready to argue but then his mouth was too busy because Agron pulled him into a kiss. He tried to fight at first but Agron had a death grip on him and it seemed to be impossible to resist Agron's kisses. He sighed into the kiss and started kissing him back; he put his arms around Agron's neck to pull him in closer. Their tongues danced together and Nasir could feel his resolve crumbling.

Agron pulled back and trailed kisses now his neck; Nasir breathed heavily, “Justin.”

Agron moved his lips from Nasir’s neck and looked Nasir in the eyes, “Agron.”

He was trying to understand why Agron was saying his own name, “What?”

“My name is Agron, you just called me Justin.”

Nasir broke out of Agron's arms, “No no no no, this can’t be happening.” He ran his hand through his hair and looked away.

Agron must have seen that he was about ready to bolt again because he grabbed onto his arm, “What is wrong Nasir? Did you meet someone else?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Nasir was trying to get his arm out of Agron's grasp but it wasn’t working.

“Please talk to me Nasir, why did you call me Justin?”

Nasir turned around and yelled in his face, “What part of ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ don’t you understand? Please just let me go.”

The soft caring look on Agron's face almost broke Nasir, “I just care about you and I want to know why you suddenly look really sad.”

Nasir hadn’t even known that he looked sad. He looked at Agron more and saw that he genuinely cared, he sighed, “I had a boyfriend 1 year ago before I moved here. His name was Justin and he was just like you. He was a bad boy who drove a motorcycle and loved going to parties. I started dating him and things were great, I rode around with him on his bike. He took me to parties and did stupid stunts like you guys did at that party.” Nasir paused and looked across the parking lot trying to avoid meeting Agron's eyes, “I never asked him to stop doing what he did because I found it exciting and sexy but I should have because I could have saved him. One night I couldn’t go to a party with him because my parents grounded me and kept me in their sights so that I wouldn’t sneak out. That night Justin went to the party by himself and got pretty wasted to the point that he couldn’t think clearly. After he was done at the party he rode home on his bike and ended up swerving into the other lane. He had a head on collision with a semi truck and he died instantly.”

Nasir paused again, the tears were flowing down now and his voice broke. He took a shuddered breath before continuing, “If I had been there that night I wouldn’t have let him drive that bike but most of all if I had just taken the time to ask him to stop then he could still be alive today.”

///////////////////

Agron was shocked after hearing this story, now he fully understood why Nasir was trying to not be with him. In his shocked state Nasir made his escape, he finished the way to his car and took off. Agron was too stunned to really move and he watched Nasir drive out of the parking lot.

A few days went by and Nasir hadn’t come back to school, Agron was starting to worry that maybe he moved away again or he transferred to a different school. Finally on the last day of school Nasir’s car pulled into the parking lot, Agron was about ready to jump up and go to him but then he decided against it. He wanted to see if Nasir would be the one to come to him.

Nasir parked his car and got out; he scanned the parking lot until his eye landed upon Agron. He could see Nasir take a deep breath before he closed the car door and walked towards Agron.

When Nasir finally reached Agron he stopped and looked him in the eyes, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Agron didn’t know what else to say.

He could feel the awkwardness in the air around them; Agron broke the silence, “So the story you told me the other day is that the reason why you don’t want to be with me?”

Nasir nodded his head, “Yeah I was still hurt from all that and you reminded me of him so much that it scared me.”

Agron looked down feeling guilty, “I am sorry. If I had known what happened to you I wouldn’t have pushed you like I did.”

“It’s not your fault that you didn’t know, I should have told you.” Nasir placed his hand on Agron's arm.

He looked back up into Nasir’s eyes, “I know how it feels to lose someone.” Agron doesn’t ever talk about this to anyone anymore but he felt like he should share this with Nasir since he told him about Justin.

Nasir cocked his head to the side, “Really?”

“Yeah.” Agron took a deep breath and let the words spill out, “About 3 years ago my family and I went on vacation. We were driving down that highway and my parents are singing horribly to some music while my brother Duro and I were in the back trying to decide if we were embarrassed or thought it was hilarious. After an hour of this we were driving next to a semi truck and we must have been in the drivers blind spot because he started to come into our lane. My dad slammed the brakes and honked the horn but it was too late; he had to swerve over and it caused the car to flip over a couple of times. At one point I was knocked unconscious.” Agron paused because some tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes, “A few days later I wake up in the hospital bed with my parents on either side of me crying. I was so relieved to see them alive and so were they but they also seemed really sad also. I asked what was wrong and it took them awhile to tell me what happened.”

Full tears were falling down his eyes now and he let out a sob, “Duro had died before the ambulance could get there.” He put his face in his hands and started to cry heavily, next thing he knew he could feel Nasir’s arms go around him.

“I am so sorry that you had to deal with that.”

After Agron calmed down a little bit he finished his story, “Shortly after the accident my mom went crazy and took off while my dad put work first. He started to slowly ignore me until the point that he doesn’t really talk to me anymore or even listens to what I say. I could tell him that I killed 10 people and he wouldn’t even react.”

Nasir pulled back from Agron, “Wow and I was the only one with a messed up life.”

Agron looked into Nasir’s eyes, “I was thinking last night and I realized that I started doing the stuff I do now because of what happened. I never realized how much my life had changed but I want to let you know Nasir I don’t think I can change myself again. This is who I am now and it won’t change.”

Nasir nodded his head, “I understand and I don’t think I can change who I am. That is what I was trying to do, I was trying to change what type of guys that I like and that is not possible.”

He was confused now, Nasir basically said that he can’t change the fact that he likes boys like Agron but he has to make sure that is what he meant, “What exactly are you trying to say Nasir?

Nasir slowly placed his hand on Agron's cheek and pulled him closer, “I have been trying to deny my feelings for you but they won’t go away and I am tired of fighting them.” Nasir smirked before he leaned in the rest of the way and brushed his lips against Agron's.

He didn’t move at first because he was afraid that Nasir would pull away again and take off like before. After a few seconds of Nasir kissing him he pulled back and looked into Agron's eyes, “Please kiss me Agron, I promise I won’t run away this time.”

Nasir must have been reading his mind, Agron sighed and started kiss Nasir back. He still held back a little bit but soon he couldn’t even do that. After a few seconds of kissing Nasir pulled back but stayed pressed to Agron's body, “I am so sorry that I kept running away from you like that.”

“It’s fine, I understand why you did it.” Agron shrugged his shoulder.

“It still doesn’t give me the right to treat you like that.” Nasir ran his hands through Agron's hair, “I feel like skipping classes today, did you want to join me?”

Agron smirked, “I would love too. Did you want to go in your car?”

Nasir shook his head, “Nope I want to ride with you.”

This shocked Agron, “Are you sure?”

He leaned forward and gave Agron a peck on the lips, “I am absolutely sure but can you just not go so fast.”

“I would go as slow as a turtle.” Agron laughed

Nasir laughed, “I don’t think that would be necessary.”

Agron reached into the pouch on the back of his bike and pulled out his spare helmet. He placed it on Nasir’s head and fastened that strap. He leaned forward and kissed Nasir again before he got his own helmet on and got on the bike. After Nasir got on the bike Agron kick started the bike and drove out of the school parking lot, loving the feeling of Nasir’s arms around him.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading this story. I loved writing it and also thanks for being patient with me. Love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a one shot but then i decided to make it longer and add chapters. I don't know how long it's going to be so you all are going to have to wait and see.


End file.
